


Bombardier CRJ900

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Series: Some Fluffy Stucky Stuff [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A pretty asshole, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meet-Ugly, One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, bucky is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 17:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: A pretty looking douche stole Steve's seat by the window and Steve's not having it.Or:Meet Ugly in which A steals B's seat on a plane and B isn't having it.





	Bombardier CRJ900

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite type of plane? Easy. Airbus A380. It's majestic. It's as long as two blue whales and has a wingspread of about 80m. I want to live in an Airbus A380. I saw two of them this weekend.  
I saw an Emirates Airbus A380 on Tuesday. Planes are gorgeous.

Steve stopped for the fifth time on his way to his seat, due to all the passengers in front of him who had to heave their bags and suitcases into the designated spots and needed their time to sit down.   
  
The blond yawned as he took another look at his ticket. 18F. He checked the signs to see if his seat was at the window or in the middle.   
  
Window. At least he could stare into the black sky if he couldn't sleep.   
  
Finally, there were no more people in front of him and Steve could walk through the plane without stopping to get to his seat.   
  
He frowned when he stopped at the 18th row. A man was sitting on the seat by the window.   
  
Steve checked his ticket and the signs over the seats again and _yes_, that was his seat.   
  
He sighed and put his suitcase in the space above him before he prepared some friendly words in his head to tell the man to get off of his seat.  
  
Steve had had an exhausting day, full of talks on the phone and aimless walking around the airport. Then his flight had been delayed and since it was late, all the shops closed, too at the airport so he didn't even have the chance to browse through expensive brand stores.   
  
So, his day had been rather bad and now someone was sitting on his seat by the window. He couldn't accept that.   
  
"Sorry?"   
  
Steve said, properly looking at the man for the first time.   
  
He had shoulder-length brown hair and wore a black shirt plus grey pants. Steve wasn't one to judge but the guy did seem like an emo.   
He was also listening to music, staring out the window, which prevented him from hearing Steve.   
  
"Sorr-" he started again when he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Excuse me, Sir. You have to sit down now," a stewardess in a blue dress said, looking at him with that slightly-annoyed-stewardess-smile.   
  
Steve was about to protest when he noticed that everyone was already seated and the stewardesses were going around to check if everyone had their seatbelts buckled.   
  
He just nodded and sat down. On seat 18D.   
  
As he buckled his seatbelt, the brown-haired man turned to him, shot him an unimpressed look and was about to turn away again when Steve raised his finger.   
  
"You're sitting on my seat," he stated, voice tinged with distaste but he just couldn't help it at that moment.   
  
The man raised an eyebrow before he took out his earphones.   
  
Steve suppressed a groan. Of course.   
  
"That's my seat," he said again, this time sounding even sourer.   
  
"Oh." The brunet man shrugged, put his headphones back in and turned towards the window and Steve stared at him, open-mouthed.   
  
Oh? _Oh_?!   
  
That guy dared to first steal his seat and instead of apologizing, all he said was _oh_?   
  
No. Not today, Steve decided and tapped on the man's shoulders, getting his attention again.   
  
"What's your problem, dude?" the man asked, rolling his eyes and Steve noticed that his eyes had a really pretty color but that didn't fit the personality.   
  
The blond straightened himself.   
  
"What my problem is?" he asked and pulled out the ticket from the pocket of his jeans. "My problem is that seat 18F is mine. You're sitting there. I had an exhausting day and I was happy about the fact that my seat was by the window so that I could at least see the lights of the cities when we take off but no, _somebody_ decided to steal my seat and that somebody didn't even apologize! That's my problem."   
  
Steve was flourishing the ticket as he ranted and all he got for that was an annoyed sigh.   
  
"Boo-hoo."   
  
God, maybe there was going to be a murder on this plane.   
  
The man had his earphones in again and Steve knew that he was going to get ignored if he tried again. This called for passive-aggressive actions. 

Steve was actually really tired after having traveled the whole day but he needed to get back at the rude man, so sleep had to wait.   
  
His seat was the one by the window and Steve wanted to look out of said window. He was going to do that and he was going to do it properly.   
  
He looked at the guy, randomly noticing that he had quite pretty features; a cute nose and lips that actually looked very <strike>kissable</strike> nice.   
  
Steve shook his head to get these thoughts away. God, he had to control his gay.   
  
The blond man took a breath before he leaned all the way over to get a good look at the black eternity outside of the window and by doing that, he was almost completely covering the other man with his body.   
  
"Dude! What are you doing!?" the brown-haired man said, pushing Steve away which made the blond grin out of his success of getting a reaction.   
  
"Oh, I was just looking out of the window," Steve replied nonchalantly, smiling at the other man.   
  
The brunet seemed to think for a while and Steve really thought that they were going to switch seats, when the man smiled, too. That wasn't a good sign.  
  
"You can gladly sit on my lap if you want to look out of the window comfortably."   
  
Again, Steve was staring at him, open-mouthed but this time it didn't last as long as he felt the need to act to not lose this battle.   
  
He unbuckled his seatbelt and in less than two seconds he was actually sitting on the lap of a stranger.   
  
Both of them were surprised.   
  
Steve sat there, actually feeling comfortable and what was that good smell? He almost whined when he noticed that the assholey-man was smelling _really_ well.  
  
"Um... That was a joke," the man said, awkwardness clearly in his voice.   
  
Steve knew that it had been a joke, that's why he did it but he suddenly felt really stupid and when the stewardess with the drinks was coming their way, the blond quickly scrambled off the man. 

Steve didn't do anything else after that move.   
  
He drank a cup of water and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly and not think about the pretty douche sitting next to him even with his amazing smell wafting over to Steve. 

At some point, Steve was awake for a second, perceiving only the sounds of the plane, nice smell and something warm. All in all, he felt comfortable which caused him to not wake up but continuing sleeping peacefully. 

When Steve fully woke up, he needed a second to remember where he was.   
  
He yawned and that was when he realized it; he had leaned against the man the whole time!   
  
The blond's eyes widened and his heart started beating faster as he was about to look at the guy, hoping to find him asleep, not having noticed any of this accidental almost-cuddling.   
  
Of course, luck was not on his side and he looked right at the grinning face of the brunet. Great.  
  
"Slept well, Sleeping Beauty?"   
  
Steve groaned, a blush coming to his face immediately. He looked at the ground, damning the universe and everyone in it.   
  
"You drooled on my shirt," the other man said and at that, Steve's eyes opened wide.  
  
God, not really?  
  
He looked at the man's eyes for a split second, not able to actually keep the eye contact out of his embarrassment before his eyes wandered down his black shirt, looking for any stains.   
He didn't see anything.   
  
The man suddenly laughed and Steve couldn't _not_ stare.   
  
The brunet looked... beautiful, and Steve hated it. This was not how it was supposed to be. The asshole couldn't be that pretty!   
  
"I was just kidding, Stevie."   
  
"Stevie? How do you know my name?" Steve wanted to know, panic slowly rising inside of him, worried that the man might have looked at his personal stuff when he was asleep? Okay, maybe he was a beautiful and rude psychopath.   
  
The brunet chuckled.   
  
"You wielded your ticket in front of me for like five minutes earlier when you delivered your speech."   
  
Steve groaned again, louder this time, causing some other passengers to look at him with raised eyebrows.   
  
"That's so embarrassing," he muttered, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Ah, I think it's rather cute. My name's Bucky, by the way."   
  
The blond frowned at the other man who just told him his name called him _cute_?   
  
First, Steve frowned out of confusion but with the seconds passing, it transformed into irritation.   
  
"You know what, Bucky? I wish I had thrown up on your stupid shirt because you've been really rude to me this whole flight and you're still sitting on my seat," said Steve, crossing his arms in front of his chest and maybe even pouting a bit.   
  
Bucky grinned when he answered, "Well, I'm not going to apologize now. If I hadn't stolen your seat then I wouldn't have had a pretty boy like you sitting on my lap tonight."  
  
Steve's heart stopped for a second right there. Was the pretty jerk messing with him right now?   
  
"Are you being serious?"   
  
The brunet winked but his smile seemed honest and sincere and he nodded slightly.   
  
"You know, I also saw on your ticket that you have a connecting flight and some time in between. Would you like to get a coffee with me in that time?" Bucky asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.   
  
Steve closed his eyes and overthought the last hours on this plane.   
  
First, this stupid man stole his seat and basically ignored him, then Steve had almost slept on him. Now he was asking him out and Steve was going to say yes?  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bucky grinned as he heard that.   
  
"Until we land, do you want to lean on my shoulder or rather sit on my lap? I'm amenable."  
  
And for a third time, Steve groaned before he opened the folding table and dropped his head on it, choosing that position to sleep. (Well, he stayed like that for five minutes before he snuggled up to Bucky.)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I want to be a pilot but I cannot because maximum dpt for that is -3dpt and guess who has -4.5dpt! 
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoyed this! ❁


End file.
